


The Missing Manservant

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Fourth Challenge: Knocking is Overrated:</b> Write about one character catching another in an awkward or potentially embarrassing situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Manservant

** "The Missing Manservant" Gen Arthur, Merlin/OC (Canon AU) **  
_ Fourth Challenge: Knocking is Overrated _

 

Characters/Pairings: Arthur, Merlin/kitchen maid, Gaius   
Rating/Warnings: K+   
Genre: Gen   
Universe: Canon AU

 

** The Missing Manservant  **  
Arthur barged in the Gaius’ chambers. “Where is Merlin? It’s almost noon. I had to get that bootlicker George to attend to me this morning.” 

“I haven’t seen him.” Gaius said. “Have you tried the tavern?”

Arthur gave Gaius an annoyed look. “Gaius, you and I both know all it takes is one tankard of cider and he is under the table. The tavern excuse is laughable. Where is he? Is he still sleeping?”

Arthur went up the stairs before Gaius could stop him and swung open the door. Arthur was shocked at what he found there. Merlin was naked in bed with one of the kitchen maids. 

“MERLIN!” 

Merlin jumped, waking his guest. “Arthur what are you doing here?”

“It’s almost noon and I was about to ask you the same question but I think she answered it for me.” Arthur pointed at the girl trying to hide under the blanket.

“Get out and let me get dressed at least.” Merlin said. He looked at the kitchen maid. “Sorry, you had better go.” 

Arthur threw up his hands and walked out. 

Five minutes later, the kitchen maid scurried past Gaius and Arthur with a quick bow and went out the door. 

“Was she drunk?” Arthur asked Merlin as he came down the steps into the main chamber. 

“No.” Merlin said.

“Did she lose a bet?” Arthur winked at Gaius.

Gaius looked on with an amused face. 

“No.” Merlin said. “You need to learn to knock.” 

“Ha! That is amusing coming from the man who never knocks.”  Arthur folded his arms over his chest.  

Merlin walked to the door and knocked on it. He looked back at Arthur with a grin.

Gaius chuckled at them both.     


End file.
